A Miracles Promise: Aomine
by Emerald.Taurus08
Summary: He made a promise to always be there for and protect her. Unknown to him the 4 other prodigies and their manager made the same promise to themselves. A month later she disappeared... Full summary inside. Rating is changed to M. Over Protective GoM! This is a trial fic.
1. Prologue

A Miracles Promise: Aomine

_**Full Summary**_

_**He made a promise to always be there for and protect her. Unknown to him the 4 other prodigies and their manager made the same promise to themselves. A month later she disappeared. Nobody heard from her. And he? He went crazy when she disappeared and couldn't find her, even with the others serching for her. 6 months later she appears at his school, but she's changed. When he accidentally walks in on her changing in the boys locker room, he's pissed off to find bruises scattered in places she can easily cover on her once pale skin. If only he had known he would've fulfilled his promise sooner, but now that he does, he'll kill to keep his first love safe.**_

_**Abused FemKuroko. AoKuro fic. AominexFemKuroko**_

Prologue: The Promise

_Teikou MiddleSchool 3rd year~ Graduation Day_

_All of the GOM stood on the basketball courts of their school gym for the last _

_time, surrounded by all their club memebers. _

_The Red-Haired Capain, The Emporer, Akashi Seijirou_

_The Blue-Haired Vice-Captain, The Phantom Empress, Kuroko Tetsumi _

_The Purple-Haired Giant Defender, Murasakibara Atsushi_

_The Dark Blue-Haired Ace, Aomine Daiki_

_The Green-Haired Shooting Guard, Mkdorima Shintaro_

_The Blonde Copy-cat, Kise Ryouta_

_And the Pink-Haired Manager/Coach, Momoi Satsuki._

_The basketball club of Teikous Rainbow. Their Generation of Miracles._

_They were known as the Kiseki no Sedai, The Generation of 6 prodigies, each excelling in a specifinc area, and their time together as a team, now ending. _

_As they stood on the courts for the last time with the other 100+ members of the club, the captain Akashi Seijirou and Vice-Captain Kuroko Tsubaki chose their successors. _

_Everyone left once they were announced, and only the Miracles stood on the courts where everything started for them. The courts where tbey laughed, and had fun. The place that they all realized had bonded them together into a strong and relentless friendship._

_"I guess this is it guys. The next time we see each other on the court. We'll be rivals, but off the courts we'll forever and formost be friends." Akashi Seijirou said, a fond smile on his face. _

_"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, and Momoicchi. Thank you. For everything. I'm glad I was able yo meet you guys. Thank you, Thank you for teaching me the love of the sport." Kise Ryota said, a teary but beaming smile on his face. And the aforementioned teammates all looked at him various expressions on their faces but all happy to hear his words of gratitude. _

_They all made a promise on these courts that day. Swearing to meet on the courts again and have a friendly match with their respective schools._

_However a certain Ace made a promise with his partner, his shadow, his vice-captain, his first love. That he would,no matter how far a part they are, always be there for and protect her. Unknowingly the other 5 male miracles made the same promise. An oath. An oath to protect their vice -captain. Their Phantom Empress._

_And soon the time came where their promise had to be fulfilled. Espeacially a certain promise made by Teikous Ace. _

_**AND CUT.**_

_**Hey minna-san. So i've recently started reading alot of femKuroko stories and ideas kept popping into my head so I decided to write one. I'm not gonna make a promise as to when imma update because NYSTesting starts just a day after we get back to school from spring break so in like 3 weeks or so and imma be busy studying my ass off until then so no promises as to when i'll update any story I've recently started. But I will try and update whenever I can, dedicating a good 3 hrs into writing them and editing them. Bye bye, I know it sucks but hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Please R×R**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**"You can never really understand a person until consider things from his point of view-until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." -Harper Lee To Kill A **_**_Mocking Bird_**

**Chapter 1**

Aomine Daiki, for once, decided to attend basketball practice. in the 5 months since school started he had only shown up twice, the first being dragged, the second wanting to show off. Yet the reason this time was he felt as if something good would happen. There were only two thoughts in his head that would make him feel this way. Either someone would finally be able to defeat him in a one-on-one match, or Kuroko Tetsumi had finally reappeared. He pushed the first one away knowing no one outside the GoM could defeat him, and the later having lost hope in it.

He reached the door only to find Satsuki, his childhood friend, standing there about to open it.

"Yo, Satuki. Cleaning duties ran late today?" He said his trademark smirk on his face and Satsuki jumped in surprise.

"Mou, Dai-chan, don't scare me like that," Satsuki said with a pout.

"Yeah, because you weren't there, I had to do everything by my self." She pouted again "Have you come back to your senses and decided to start coming to practice?" She said looking at him hopefully.

When Tetsumi, his shadow, his partner, disappeared, Dai-chan changed. He started thinking that no one can beat him but himself, and he never attended practice anymore. She desperately hoped a miracle would shine on him. And soon she realized that the only miracle that could help him, was no where to be found and almost gave up. Until that day,that her prayer was answered.

They walked into the gym only to surprise the Töö basketball team. Aomine

Daiki had actually come to practice and not being dragged by Momoi Satsuki, their manager. What happened. They arrived right when the coach, Harasawa, was going to introduce a new member to them.

"Guys today we will be getting a new member," their coach, Harasawa Katsunori said "She was do to come to this school and be a regular on the team when school started but do to some family issues she had to move away, but in case she came back, we kept her application into the school and a spot on the team open for her." 'and former vice captain of a certain ace' but kept that to himself.

"Where is she, coach?" Imayoshi Shoichi, the captain asked. Looking around, not seeing anyone.

For a moment everyone thought they saw Satsuki's smile disappear and Aomine lose the cool air around him and look forlornly in thought. They both thought of Tetsumi and her forever disappearing presence.

Everyone turned around and looked away from them, to look at the coach only to be surprised by long teal hair tied in to a ponytail her fringes to the side of her face. Sky blue eyes that seemed to bore into you yet showed no expression what-so-ever. She had an hourglass figure that put Satuki to shame.

"Ano, My name is Kuroko Tetsumi. Please take care of me from now on." She said as she scanned over the crowd of blushing boys that turned redder than a tomato when they saw her beam a smile at their shocked ace and sobbing manager.

"Te-Tetsu?" Aomine said unbelievably shocked.

"Tetsu-chan?" sobbed Momoi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Edited 5/1/15. **

**!**

Tetsumi ran through the crowd of boys and lunged herself into Aomines arms wrapping hers around his torso. Momoi joined in on the hugging session as Aomime let his strong mask fall and a look of relief came over him as he hugged the smaller bodies of his childhood friends and shadow tightly close to his body afraid she would disappear again.

She lookes up at the two figures hugging her and met them with a teary smile.

"Satsuki-nee, Daiki, Tadaima, and sorry for dissappearimg without telling anyone..." she said looking guilty.

"Don't worry, Tetsu-chan, but you're givingnus an explaination later, ne?"

Satsuki said and was greeted with a smile and nod from the younger and smaller girl. "and Tetsumi, Okaerinasi." Satsuki said finally letting go and drying the never ending flow of relieved tears as she took out her phone and called every member of the GoM in a multi-call to tell them the news, once they picked up she put the call on speaker.

"Satsuki/Momoicchi/Momoi/Momo-chin," she heard on the line, and instantly the gym in Töö was quiet. Waiting to what was gonna be said. They were already surprised enough to see the normally cool, hot-headed, Ahomine looking relieved, calm, and clinging to the hot petite girl as if afraid she would vanish into thin air.

"Guys, our prayers, they've been answered." she said hoping they would understand. But they didn't.

"She's back! Our Hime, our Phantom Empress, our Shadow, mostly Dai-chans but still, our Vice-Captain. She's come home." Satsuki said and various things could be heard on the other lines.

**!**

At Shutoku Hignschools gym you could see a forest green haired teen withglasses and tapped fingers. He dropped vase in his hands letting it shatter, causing everyone in the gym to look at him worried about him dropping his lucky item. His glasses, now cracked had slid to the tip of his nose surprised.

"Momoi, this isn't funny. Don't bring up a sensitive topic to us in hopes of getting us to gather before the once a month date." Midorima Shintaro growled out losing his composure. Much to his teammates surprise.

"Shin-chan i'm not lying. She's really here. Do you think Dai-chan would be this

quiet while i'm talking to you guys next to him if she wasn't?" with what seemed like a pout

_'That's true. And the only one that can keep him quiet is Hime.'_

"Coach, i'm excusing myself from practice today," he said much to everyone's surprise

"Why?Midorima." his coach asked him slightly surprised at him.

"There's someone important I must go see." he smiled slightly "All GoM are to gather at Töö Highschool to welcome back our Hime. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go." He clicked hks phone shut, ending his call with Momoi and walked out of the gym, forgetting about his lucky item broken in pieces on the gyms floor.

**!**

At Kaijou Highschool's first gym, a blonde could be seen phone in his ear. But what everyone in the gym was shocked about was that the blonde, brown eyed teen wasn't jumping around, annoying anyone, ignoring his fan girls, and seeing his smile completely wipe off his face.

"What are you talking about, Momoicchi,

"Yeah, Aominecchi might not be yelling while you're on the phone with us," Kise Ryouta said in a serious voice "but that could be because Akashicchi is on the call as well." he said not believing whatever his ex manager had told him.

"No Ryouta, she's not lying. Although yes he shuts up when i'm around there's normally some sort of argument going on. The only one that can keep him in line more than me is Tetsumi. And you know it, she was your trainer after all." Akashi Seijirou said and the blonde hung up.

Turning to his fan girls telling them to leave as nicely as possible in his currently shocked state. When they didn't comply he glared and shouted at them to leave. Making them shocked and scurrying away.

The gym was deathly silent as Kise took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then turned towards his captain and coach and excused himself from practice.

"Who said you could go you idiot?" his captain Kasamatsu Yukio said attempting to kick the idiot in the head. Yet his kick was dodged.

"Kasamatsu-sempai, gomen, but I have to head to Töö highschool to welcome and question Kurokocchi on where she disappeared to, 5 months ago. Plus it's a GoM meeting, so I must go." he finished and ran out of the gym. Leaving his teammates shocked in their spots.

**!**

Back at Töö, Satsuki stood there waiting for what Akashi Seijirou or Murasakibara Atsushi would say. The only answer she got was _"Atsushi and I will be there in a 30 minutes." _and then hung up.

**!  
**

**I did say i would go back and edit this. Instead I managed to find the actual chapter I had planned out for this on my google drive so here you are.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is better as a chapter 3.**

"Daiki. Satauki. I'm sorry, ne. I-I didn't mean to disappear like that but..." She trailed off mid sentence and immediately they both knew something was wrong. She did not stutter. She did not trail off mid sentence. And she most definately did not show emotion in front of a huge crowd like the one there.

Satsuki tackled her into a hug and they both started crying in each others arms. Something they only did when alone, away from crowds. Daiki came and hugged both of them to his chest,again, burying his face into Tetsumis hair. People saw Daiki in a new light if only a little bit. They let go soon after, warm smiles on their faces, But the heart-melting scene was broken by a certain Wakamatsu.

"Coach who the hell is that girl?!" Yelled Wakamatsu pulling an unsuspecting Tetsumi away from Daikis side. This pissed both Daiki and Satsuki off. You don't mess with their Empress and get away with it.

"Let. Her. Go." Came the menacing voice of Daiki and The sweet, way~ too sweet smile of Satsuki promising to quadruple their training menu.

"Who the hell are you to make that hot-headed, lazy ass, get all mushy, and overprotective?" He yelled tightening his hold on Tetsumis wrist, making her flinch and show what seemed like fear in her eyes. This however went unnoticed by Wakamatsu, who tightened his hold more. Fear was clear as day in her eyes.

"Can you please let me go? You're hurting my wrist." She said her voice as monotone as always but Satsuki and Daiki caught the fear hidden in it.

Daiki resulted in twisting his arm from her wrist. Making Satsuki pull Tetsumi away.

"We're gonna make this clear, Wakamatsu-san, there's a few things you don't do to Tetsu-chan, ne. 1) you don't harm Tetsu. 2) you don't in anyway try and hit on Tetsu in a way to make her uncomfortable. 3) you don't make Tetsu show fear. because that right there, makes the punishment for the other two seem like childsplay. If any of these rules is violated, you get the whole Generation of Miracles on your ass and trust me, it won't be pretty, ask the last guy that broke all three rules. He can't see a basketball or else he'll need to be in therapy for 3 months. And the price special price to pay is Dai-chans wrath. You've broken rule 1 and 3. Hope you survive. Ne?" Satsuki said and that made the whole team shake in fear.

_ 'Just who the hell is this girl to have close relations to the GOM?!_' Was the one thought running through their heads.

"Wakamatsu, you're in some deep shit." One of members said.

"Daiki, calm your ass down and come play a game with me." Came Tetsumis voice. Who was taking off her blazer and rolling up her shirt sleeves.

"No thanks."

"Dai-chan. I heard you've only attended practice a few times and only to show off." Came her menacing voice.

He gulped but still said his signature line. "Of course. Because Nobody can beat me but me."

"Dai-chan lost interest in basketball after you disappeared. It wasn't just him, they all changed Tetsu-chan."

"Daiki, you goddamned idiot. You're my partner, my light. I'm your Shadow, me and you have been through thick and thin. You've seen me cry, smile, for fuck sake, my first boyfriend had to ask you and Seii for permission, not my dad. I'm gonna make this fucking clear. You're playing a game with me. And you're playing while in the zone. There's a few new game styles I have and I know you're curious as to how much I've improved." She said while taking a paper fab and hitting Daiki in the head with it.

"No, you're gonna win anyways what's the point? The only three in the GOM who can defeat me would be our Captain, Akashi, Murasakibara, and you, our vice-captain, our phantom empress. Well with the exception of Midorima but still." When the team heard she was the Phantom Empress they saw her as a monster. She's only ranked Second after Akashi after all, and he's a monster all by himself.

"Then this is my last result. If I lose then, you'll only have to attend practice twice a month. But if I win. You have to go through my training menu made for you in Teikou, and you know it's not as easy as the ones Satsuki makes. Yet that menu is gonna be trippled. And not playing is equal to as loss so I suggest you play." She said, making her way to the court.

"Damnit, Tetsu. Fine." Aomine said walking towards the court. Leaving his blazer with Satuki.

"A match between the vice-captain and the ace. This is something you guys must watch. Nobody knows her true strength. They say she's a ghost on the courts and is a brilliant game maker. She's the secret to their winnings. The Phantom sixth man." Coach Imayoshi said and that started a game they would never forget.

_**So hey guys hope you enjoy. Tell me what ya'll thought in the review found my original chapter 2 but I liked this as a chapter as well and decided to put it as a chapter 3. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**HIIIIII! Enjoy!**_

_***!*!*!***_

On the basketball court the eyes of the two former GoM members glowed a neon shade of their hair color. '_Zone_'. Aomine's stance was lazy. Disformed. wild. A Beast. Tetsumi's was elegant, yet wild. A Brave and Wild Princess. Aomine started running for the hoop at an inhuman speed that they barely caught it. However they didn't notice Tetsumi had moved right behind him, her speed matched his but along with her other technique, Misdirection, she was invisible to untrained eyes. She hunted for the ball. She made herself vidible to the others and stole the ball right before Aomine got to make a formless shot. "_Artemis the Huntress._" she said and before anyone noticed she had already made the basket.

"A new technique... How? I know she's a genius but in such a short amount of time she's mastered a completely new defensive form to add to her offensive techniques." Satsuki said, already writing down data in order to help make the technique even more flawless.

"What do you mean, Momoi-san?" Imayoshi asked still looking at the court.

"She's a genius with an IQ of almost 200. Her physical agility is top notch. Her analytical skills tops mine. And she somehow makes her moves both offensive and defensive at the same time. It's a reason for why she's right up there with Akashi-kun. She's one of the 3 most feared GoM, and not many know of her, like her nickname suggest she's Akashi-kun's equal in terms of ability and power. She's our Phantom Empress, and we don't forgive her being harmed." Momoi's explanation caused everyone to look at the courts. Some showed Wakamatsu pity, others didn't really care.

It's been 20 mins and the score was 15-35, Tetsumi's favor. Aomine took the ball before it bounced and did another formless shot, but with unbelievable flexibility and monstrous speed, Tetsumi intercepted it and made her way back to her hoop. Aomine was hot on her track, but when he had the chance to steal the ball mirror images of her started appearing around him. Aomine tried to think which was the real one, and failed to see that there was only one who jumped to make the a dunk. He didn't realize this until he heard only one bounce of the ball and turned to the hoop to see her hanging there. "_Mirage." _she said and let go of the hoop.

"You've become stronger and faster in the past months Tetsu." Aomine said with his usual smirk.

Before she could answer though a familiar whistle of Akashi's was heard. Upon hearing the whistle everyone turned to the entrance of the gym to see an unfinished rainbow at the door.

"Daiki, I better see you here at morning practice from now on, or I'll tell aunt Asako about your porn magazine's and then i'll tie you to a chair and make you watch as me, Satsuki-nee, Seii, Shin-chan, Ryou-chan, At-chan, burn all of them to a crisp." She said with her usual emotionless state. He blushed and stepped out of zone. At Satski's question everyone was shocked.

"Ne, Dai-chan, did you have fun?" she had given up hope of him being reverted back to his old self. But his answer and expression surprised them all.

"Yea, I did." He said an innocent smirk on his face, making him look like a child.

The happy moment was over when Tetsumi stepped out of her zone and almost fell over if she hadn't been caught in time by Aomine. He didn't realize where her had grabbed her from and squeezed a bit, the gym fell silent and the other GoM could be seen silently emitting killer intent, Akashi had his scissors in hand ready to throw.

"Daiki! Don't squeeze... my...boobs...you baka." Tetsumi said with a strong blush.

"Huh? What are you talking...about?" He asked until he felt again and looked down.

He let go and mumbled a quick sorry. Both of them were blushing beet red. Everyone from the Too team start laughing and teasing Aomine.

"Seii-nii, Shin-nii, Atsu-nii, Ryou-chan, tadaima." Tetsumi said with a fond smile while running to the group of boys and tackling them to a hug.

"Okaerinasai, Tetsumi/Kurokochii/Kuro-chin." They smiled fondly at her.

The coach, seeing as his team would be doing no practicing with all the interruptions decided to leave them be and returned to his office with a sigh.

"Tetsumi, hug." Was all Akashi said before being toppled to the floor by a blue of blue.

"No fair! Why does Akashichhi only get a hug?! I want a hug too Kurokocchi~" Kise whines and tries to glomp Tetsumi who recently got up from hugging Akashi. Only to be met with glares from Aomine and Akashi. After all his baby cousin is off limits to everyone without them asking him.

"Don't worry Ryou-chan. You can get a hug later." She smiles lightly at him.

On the side Momoi is debating if she should tell Akashi about what Wakamatsu did. She didn't want to knowing what would happen to him, but the consequences of not telling Akashi and him finding out about it some other way scared her so she decided to tell him. She looked towards Wakamatsu and gave him an apologetic look.

"Uhm, Akashi-kun, guys there's something you should know." she says speaking up for the first time since the GoM got there.

"What is it, Sa-chin?" Atsushi said while munching on a pockey stick **(A/N: POCKEY! *-*).**

**"**Uhm, well thing is, Wakamatsu-kun broke rules 1 and 3." At those words a dark look crosses the GoM's faces and they look downright pissed.

"Is that why she has a purple hand print on her wrist?" Akashi asks taking note of the bruise.

"Yes."

"Daiki did you take care of it?" his attention turning back to the tanned man.

"No. Tetsu asked for a match before I could even start." Aomine replies. And Tetsumi looks at Wakamatsu with pity.

"Hmmm. Why did you stop him Tetsumi? You know he rules and why they were set." Akashi says his features softening as he looks at his little cousin.

"Because Seii, he didnt really mean to. He's a hotheaded idiot like Dai-chan but even i know that the consequences for the rules not being kept have to be kept, and even I can't stop your decisions. I can delay it, but I can't stop the inevitable from occurring so I decided to have a match with Dai-chan and wait for you guys to get here so it can all just be over and done with at the same time. But do me a favor and don't be harsh on him, he didn't know the rules as obviously, Dai-chan and Suki-nee didn't tell them the rules in case I ever did come back and attended school here like i was supposed to." She says monotonously.

"Alright then, he'll only go through Daiki's punishment. But i'm not letting this go a second time. Understood?" He says directing it to everyone in Too.

"H-hai." they all say nodding vigorously.

"And you three," he directs his attention to Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise "make sure to inform your teams about the rules, so that we can avoid a repeat of this situation." stiff nods are seen coming from them knowing what would happen if they didn't.

"Hey. Can I get started yet?" Daiki asked a wild grin on his face, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah. Make it enough for him to be in the hospital for a week." was all Akashi said before immersing himself in a conversation with Tetsumi and the other GoM. The yells of Wakamtsu for Daiki to stop were heard and Too learned not to do anything to the hot girl they had seemingly develpoed a small crush on.

**!**

_**Hiiiiii. I'm in a really good mood so i wanted to update. Got my highshool acceptance letter, along with the date and time for orientation. Hope you enjoy. Had fun writing this.**_

_**Ciao. Au Revoir. Sayonara. Adios. Arrivederci.**_


	6. Chapter 5

"Ne Satsuki can I stay over at your house?" Tetsumi asks while she and Satsuki make their way to school.

"Why are you asking? You know you're always welcome at my house." She says grabbing her hand and dragging her to school.

"Arigaou, Tsuki-chan."

"Hahaha. No problem Tsumi, that reminds me, why were you at the school yesterday if today is your first day?"

"Cause, okaa-san said to go and tell the school that I would be attending starting today. She said something else but i didn't hear it." she says as she steps onto the school grounds.

"Oh. Then why were you in the uniform?"

"Because I was to lazy to change back into my regular clothes, so I just went to talk to the coach like that. He had decided to introduce me to those on the team right then." She says trying to ignore the stairs from everyone but being with Satsuki she didn't want others to think she was crazy.

Some boys had started whistling and others drooling. She had really wanted to disappear then. She saw Satsuki send a glare to the boys but they ignored it. What they didn't ignore though was an angry Ganguro that had appeared behind his two childhood friends.

"Oi, Satsuki! Why didn't you go wake me up?! I had to be flipped off the damned bed by my dad and then hit in the head by my mom's slippers!" Daiki yelled, and that started an argument between the two.

"I went to do what i've done since we were kids. I went to pick Tsumi-chan! I just forgot to go back to your house to get you!" Satsuki yelled back.

"Will you two stop arguing? We have to get to practice." Tetsumi said, pulling both of them along with her as they kept arguing.

"Honestly you two never change." she says out loud as she drags them inside the gym.

Everyone is staring at them, those who hadn't been there the day before were wondering who the blue haired girl was and why she was dragging their ace and manager behind her. 5 minutes had passed and Tetsumi started getting annoyed.

"You two have 5 seconds to stop arguing or i'm going to triple both of your original menu's" she says letting an annoyed aura. Satsuki being the more sane of the two shut her mouth tight while Daiki kept arguing.

Tetsumi pulls out a clipboard from her bag and hits him in the head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for, Tetsu?!" he yells holding the back of his head.

"Because you didn't shut up! Now lets go I just tripled your already tripled Teikou training menu. Hope you have fun." She says and he stands there like an idiot.

"Tetsu, i'm sorry anything, I swear anything but multiplying my training menu from Teikou x6. Anything!" he yells and if no one was paying attention to the ruckus earlier, they were now.

"Dai-chan you baka! Take it back! Do you remember the last time this happened and you said you would do anything? You had to jump ing=to an Ice cold waterfall, and when you came out 2 hours later you were practically frozen!"

"NEVERMIND I'LL DO THE TRAINING MENU!" he yells shivering at the memory of that day.

"Nope to late. You're going to be doing what I want. I'll tell you later. For now go and run 30 laps around the whole gym, you have exactly-" she's cut off by the sound of him running and the dust left behind.

"How long does he have Tsumi-chan?"

"He has 15 minutes. He knows the drill. Tsuki, can I see the regulars training menu?"

"Here."

Tetsumi looks over the menu and she frowns at how easy it is.

"Satsuki, do I have to retrain you?" She asks in disappointment.

"What do you mean retrain her?" Imayoshi asks his smile still plastered on his face, making Tetsumi remember something she doesn't want to remember.

"Oh I guess I should tell you guys. You see the thing is that, while I have a keen eye for these things in collecting data on people, Tsumi was the one who helped me develop it, enough to make the people I use it to help stronger."

"And you guy's aren't that strong that your menu is this easy. I already collected your data and you need tot work on team play, because when you meet a team that focuses mainly on team play in the inter-high tournaments then you'll be at a disadvantage."

"We don't do team play." someone else says

"Then I guess Too won't last long in the Winter Cup. Dai-chan's play style mostly involves me. Yes he plays best by himself but not everything in life revolves around just one person."

"Oi Tetsu, lets leave this for after school. It's too cold to do my Teikou menu in an hour." Aomine says as he puts his head on Tetsumi's.

"Yatta. We're gonna go watch a game between Kaijo and Seirin later. you're going to see why team play is your best option. And for those of you regulars that decide to skip out, be prepared for a very torturous training menu tomorrow. If you want any Ideas on what they're like here's an example of one." Tetsumi says and hands them the training menu she had made for Daiki if need be.

"Daiki this is your training menu. And if any of the regulars don't show up to watch the game then be prepared cause that menu will be trippled. Ask Dai-chan, he knows I'm not really nice."

"Make sure all your asses are here. I'm going to be in even more pain if you don't show up. She'll probably murder me in the process." Daiki says shivering at the thought.

"Look i'm not trying to be mean or pushy or bossy, but ask them we didn't get to the top by just sitting around and not building our individual plays as well as our team play. We got to the top because we pushed ourselves hard to work towards our goal. I may have disappeared and that caused them to change into people that didn't care about anyone but themselves, but i'm making this clear right now. It'll be over my dead body before the team i'm in falls because they were being idiots. I'm not just a regular on the team, I am the coach and co-manager for the regulars, and I will make sure this school gets to the top." Tetsumi says with a determined look.

"Okay. We'll do it. Just please don't kill us." Imayoshi says a smile still planted on his face. Only one thought crosses Tetsumi's head as she's come to a conclusion on him.

_He's a creep._

"Arigatou. You guys might as well just go take a shower. Practice is about to end anyways." Tetsumi sighs out.

"Yes'um."

"Hey who is she?" Someone whispers and when he looks back she's no where to be found.

"She's Kuroko Tetsumi. The Phantom Empress of the Kiseki no Sedai. Don't mess with her. Wakamatsu got sent to the hospital yesterday because he bruised her wrist. Akashi told Aomine to do it. They're really over protective of her." A first year says.

"Oi Aomine, Momoi. Why are you GoM members so over protective of her?" One of the regulars asks.

"The rules were set in place because in reality she's a year younger than us all." Momoi says and everyone looks at them shocked.

"We're over protective to prevent her from doing something that could cause her to reach her breaking point." Daiki says and confusion overcomes the shock.

"We're over protective because we're trying to prevent a repeat of an incident that happened while in our first year of middle school." They say in unision.

"Don't dig too deep. You won't find anything. We made sure every thing was covered up." Daiki says as he walk out in search of his blue haired crush.

"Go and get changed." Satsuki says and walks away.

"Satsuki! Boys are annoying!" Tetsumi says as they make their way to the entrance of the school to met up with the other regulars.

"Don't worry. I may have an idea. We'll discuss it at my house later."

"Haai." she says childishly.

"You're so adorable, Tsumi-chan!" Satsuki exclaims casuing the regulars and to turn and watch them.

"Oi! What took you guys so long?!" Daiki yelled in frustration.

"The usual Dai-chan. Stupid hormonal boys trying to hit on Tsumi." Satsuki answers knowing that it pisses Daiki off when others hit on her.

"Hmmmm. Let's go." He says. Jealousy is written all over his face causing everyone to laugh. Except Tetsumi her obliviousness to anything involving him goes to another level.

"Dai-chan~ wrong way." Imayoshi says teasingly.

"Milkshake." Tetsumi mumbles.

"Shit!" Satsuki yells.

"What's wrong Momoi?" Yoshinori Susa asks.

"Dai-chan! Extra Large Vanilla Milkshake. Now!" She yells as Tetsumi becomes sleepy.

"She hasn't had her milkshake today?!" He yells as he runs up to them.

"No. I completely forgot to buy them on my way to pick her up this morning!"

"Okay. I'll see you guys at Kaijo!" he yells and runs off ahead of them.

"W-what's so important about a vanilla milkshake?" Ryo Sakurai asked shyly.

"Ahahaha. Well you see Tetsumi has a weak point. If she doesn't drink at least 3 milkshakes a day she won't function properly. On those days that she doesn't drink one, we have to make sure she drinks an extra large to make up for the one's she didn't drink." Satsuki explains.

"Tsuki-chan, you know. mama and papa got divorced." Tetsumi says

"And she also says things she doesn't want the guys to know. Like seriously, once she confessed she liked Dai-chan and Akashi-kun heard it and god Dai-chan saw what hell was like for a week."

"Momoicchi over here!" Kise yells and everyone turns to look at him.

"Ki-chan! Can you get Tsumi-chan to a bench until Dai-chan gets here with her milkshake?" She yells as she grabs hold of a now fully unconscious Tetsumi.

Kise takes hold of her easily and walks away to the gymnasium where both Seirin and Kaijo are getting ready to play.

"Touou is here?!" Some random person yells.

"Kise-sama!"

"Kise-sama who is that damned binmbo?!" a jealous fangirl says causing Satsuki to snarl in anger and getting Kise angery.

"Satsuki here." Daiki says out of breath and handing over a large milkshake.

"She's already passed out. You'll have to do that, Dai-chan." Satsuki says seriously but you can hear the teasing tone.

"Aomine blushes hard enough that it's noticeable on his very tan skin.

"Why does Aominecchi get to give it to her?!" Kise says extremely jealous.

"Because Akashi-kun said that if it happened it was either him or Dai-chan that ha to do it. Ki-chan you've only known us since 2nd year but this has been going on since we were 6 years old. Akashi-kun deemed it inappropriate to kiss his cousin just so she can wake up. And I didn't want to. It would be a betrayal, plus it would e both of their first kiss, even if she didn't about it." She says. Kise learnt something new today. His crush, who happened to be Daiki had liked his childhood freind and shadow since they were practically in diapers.

"I have a game to start. Will Touou stop making a ruckus?" The coach, Genta Takeuchi yells.

"You still haven't even finished preparing the court for your game with Seirin, it's not our fault your members are slow." one of the back up regulars says.

"Where's your coach?" Takeuchi yells annoyed.

"She's right here." Tetsumi says swallowing the last bit of milkshake that Daiki had fed her and wiping any excess that had fallen from the corners of her lips.

"A girl?" He asks. "I understand Seirin, but Touou to have a female coach you must have become crazy." He says and receives glares from both Seirin and Touou and Kise.

"Coach. I think that she's "Kurokocchi." Kasamatsu says looking at the three angry GoM members.

"Ne, Ryou-nii. Why is your coach such a fucking dick head?" Tetsumi asks innocently.

"Tetsumi! No cursing!" Satsuki yells.

"Kurokocchi, I think that you need some more milkshake. Here." Kise says not answering her question and handing her the milkshake.

"Hm? Kay?" She says as she takes her milkshake from Kise's hands.

"So that girl is the Phantom Empress of the GoM?" Koji Kobori asks shocked.

"My name's Kuroko Tetsumi, former vice-captain of the GoM and now coach, co-manager, and regular of Touou basketball club.

"That little girl is a member of the Kiseki no Sedai? She looks so weak." Baka- I mean Kagami Taiga says and receives warning looks from Kaijou

"Bakagami shut up!" Aida Riki yells.

"But I'm stating what I see!" He yells back

"Reminds me of Momoi and Aomine." Sakurai says bluntly

"We'reach not like that!" They yell together.

"Stop copying me!" They yell at eachother.

"Both of you shut up!" Tetsumi says whacking them in the head with her clip board again.

"Yes ma'am." They both say. Backing away from eachothers faces.

"Heh. I like her fiery attitude." Bakagami says a smirk on his face.

Tetsumi looks over the Kaijo players and sees that they're really national level players but don't match the Kiseki No Sedai. On Seirin team she regognizedtl most of the second years as eceptional. Hyuga Junpei was one of those, as well as Mitobe Rinnosuke, and Izuki Shun. They had talent none the less. When her eyes landed on Kagami Taiga, she was shocked.

"Impossible. This is... Monster." Tetsumi says catching everyones attention.

"Tsumi-chan? What's wrong?"

"He's a monster. His levels they're perfect." She mumbles and that catches the attention of Kise and Daiki.

"Tetsumi! Tetsumi snap put of it!" Kise says knowing what comes next.

"It's too late she's already started." Satsuki says.

"Kagami Taiga remove your shirt."

"Hell no! There's no way I'm going to remove my shirt again and for someone that's not my coach!"

A snap of her fingers and he's behind held down his shirt discarded somewhere over the Rainbow and far away.

Tetsumi's eyes go completely blank as she starts scribbling down the info she's seeing.

"O-oi! Kise! What's wrong with her?!" Kasamatsu yells.

"I don't know but these signs..." Kise trails off.

Tetsumi stops writing and let's go of the clipboard.

"Satsuki. He's on par." She mumbles.

"What...?"

"His levels they're perfect. They match perfectly with Dai-chan's."

"That's impossible! Aominecchi is the most exceptional. He's ranked 3rd in our ranks. How is he on par with him."

"The missing Miracle." She says. And that catches Seirins full attention.

**!**

**Hey. Hope ya enjoyed. I had to stop somewhere. IF you're confused about something pm me, cause I think this is confusing in some parts.**


	7. Chapter 6

"The missing miracle." She says. And that catches the attention of Seirin.

"The missing miracle? What are you talking about?" Kagami asks confused. Tetsumi picks up he board and writes something down. She rips it off and gives it to Kagami ignoring the confused looks.

"Come to that address next week Wednesday. Alone." she says and earns looks from Kise, Daiki and Satsuki which she ignores. "Also, Ryo-nii, Dai-chan, Tsuki-nee, make sure you're all on time for the meeting next week, if not." Her eyes glint and she takes out a pair of red scissors "I'll make sure your trainings are quadrupled."

At her statement everyone shivers, especially the the 3 of the Gom and Kagami.

In the Rakuzan gym in Kyoto, One Akashi Seiijiroh is throwing a temper tantrum because his beloved scissors were stolen from his interdimensional storang. The victims? His team mates. When he gets his hands on his scissors they are so dead.

Back to the Kaijou gymnasium, Tetsumi is getting excited for what the Winter Cup may bring. But there is a problem at hand that she'll need to take care of first.

"Kagami Taiga. I suggest you give it your all. It would be unbecoming if you lost your fighting spirit before I actually have the chance to help you improve. Now I suggest ya'll start your game." She says turning away and walking to Kise. "Kise. I don't care what your coach says, you're playing in the game. Don't go all out, but give it enough to push him to his potential. I need info on him. And you're the only option I have." She whispers in his ear and he nods seriously. The squeaking of feet on the court makes her look to see that Seirin has the upper hand at the moment.

"Alright Himecchi. But you have to explain what's going on. And what you meant." Kise tried to bargain.

"At next weeks meeting. Coach Takeuchi. Put Kise into the game. If you want a chance of winning this game. He's your ticket to victory." She says turning from one to the other. Her face is as emotionless as her voice but her eyes are set into a bone chilling stare causing him to shiver.

"K-Kise, start warming up." He stutters. _'She really has that powerful aura to her. If she is a regular as well as coach and co-manager, it will be a tough match at the InterHigh and Winter Cup.'_

Kise inwardly smirks at the effect his ex-vice captain has on people when serious. He stands and starts doing some light warm ups until he hears a whistle and the umpire call a substitution for Kaijo.

Tetsumi goes back to where Touou sat. There were no more seats available so she naturally plopped herself on Daiki earning him a few wolf grins. He wraps his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder.

"Mou, you two never change. Why don't you start dating already?" Satsuki teased with a pout, but she was smirking inwardly at the reaction she got from Tetsumi. A very rare sight to see if I may add. She was blushing, when I say blushing I mean it was a very deep red in color staining her cheeks.

Aomine just coughed and ignored her. But he was very aware of the blushing boys staring at his- I mean at Tetsumi.

Tetsumi still with a blush staining her cheeks turned to Satsuki and gave her a task. "Satsuki. I want you to pay attention to every move Kagami Taiga makes during this game. Pay close attention to his feet when he jump. Tell me every thing you see." She says and turns back to looking at the court, drinking her beloved milkshake cup Daiki had passed her, after getting a nod from Satsuki. At that moment they see Kagami dunking the ball and when he jumps back down he's holding the hoop in his hands. "Takeuchi is a fool. Using only half the court with an unknown opponents." Aomine says.

"Good to know you learnt something from our matches in middle school." Tetsumi says back to normal and emotionless.

"Tch. Don't be a know it all Tetsu."

"Did you forget I am a know it all? I'm a year younger, yet i'm smarter than you, and know more about you than you do. Also remember Seii's my cousin so it's in the blood." She say and Daiki falls silent knowing it's true and having no retort. Those who were listening from the other schools had their mouths wide open at the fact she was actually a year younger than them, meaning it they were first year thoughts.

"Tsumi-chan. His ability. It's an inate jumping ability isn't it?" Satsuki asks distractedly.

"So you figured it out? Well yes. If you notice the number on his feet keep getting bigger and bigger the high he jumps to block shots and when he's making them. If he were to enter the first door of the Zone it would increase tenfold and his playing style would become like that of a beast. Like Dai-chan's. That's the reason I was shocked. Because there's another player out there like Dai-chan and If anyone knows me, they know that the prospect of another person with a play style like his both excites me but also scares me. In this case it's more scary than excitement. You've noticed it right Satsuki?" She says all this while keeping an eye on Kagami while writing everything down.

"Noticed what Tsumi-chan? Did I miss something?"

"It seems you need more training. But i'll tell you. He's pushing Ryo-nii to go all out without going into zone You know what it means right?" she says causing Daiki and Satsuki to smirk. And everyone to question it. Riko looks over at Kise and see's his form become lazy.

"He's going to do my formless playstyle, meaning, Seirin has lost all chance of winning. Especially since Kise was the one to help me complete a new move/shot in my formless state. He better not use it. Actually.."He trails off as if thinking. "Kise! You better not fucking use my new shot! I'll fucking murder you!" He shouts causing Tetsumi to hit him in the head.

"Don't worry Aominecchi. Did you forget that Himecchi or Akashicchi have to see it, analyze it, correct any flaws, and all that?" Kise yells as he shoots causing the score to be 120-95 in Kaijou's favor.

"You GoM are insane." Someone says and the 3 and Satsuki smile innocently.

"It comes with the package." Daiki says.

"Just be glad you only have us here." Kise says as he blocks the ball.

"If all of us were together this would be a disaster area." Satsuki says

"And there would probably be a few dead bodies." Tetsumi says at an attempt at humor and fails.

"That one's true. Akashi would've probably killed us for bringing you and Satsuki here." Daiki says and Tetsumi remembers about the scissors.

"I should probably return the scissors to Seii-nii. He's probably throwing a temper tantrum because I stole them again." she says innocently.

"What is she talking about Aomine?" Imayoshi asks.

"Ah well... How do you say it? You know how she threatened us with the scissors earlier right? Well she kinda stole them from wherever it is that Akashi keeps them. And when Akshi can't find his scissors he'll throw a temper tantrum and take it out on anyone near him until he either gets his scissors back or gets new ones. Meaning his teammates are experiencing hell right now."

"Okay they're back where they belong." Tetsumi says. She looks back onto the court to see that there's only 5 seconds left and the ball is Kasamatsu's hands. He shoots and scores a buzzer beater making the score 130-120 in Kaijou's favor.

"Damn. To think Seirin was this good to be able to be at a ten point difference with Kaijo." An unfamiliar voice says. Tetsumi having overheard it from somewhere close by turns to the entrance of the gym two see two people a familiar tsundere and a teammate is her guess.

She instantly stands up from Aomine's lap and run over to them. Takao, having heard a light patter of feet running towards them turns towards her.

"O, Oi! Shin-Chan watch out! Hot girl running this way!" Takao yells causing everyone to turn towards them.

"Shin-nii! Why are you here?" Tetsumi says as she glomps the unsuspecting Midorima.

"Ah. What are you doing here, Hime? And unaccompanied at that?"

"I came with the guys and Satsuki. It's directly involved with their training. They need to learn to play like a team in case they come across a team like Seirin, who bases their plays on team play." Tetsumi says letting go of him. Midorima turns to look at where Aomine and Satsuki are and sighs.

"Good. This place is a wolves den. And honestly team play isn't the only way to defeat a team like Seirin. I'm are you've realized it."

"Shintaro. You of all people should know that when I make a decision it's because it's of importance." Tetsumi says the aura she's giving off intimidating.

"Hai, hai. It's not like I care or anything. But I'm hear with a message to Kise from Akashi." This causes Kise to look at him in confusion.

"A message from Seii-nii to to Ryo-nii?"

"What have you done this time baka?!" Aomine yells.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Kise, He says that if you continue skipping practice, he'll personally come and let you see hell. Also your training is tripled." This causes many to shiver, as he pushes his glasses up.

"Eh?! But what's the point of coming to practice when there's no one who can match up against me?" Kise whines and a calm but angry look is directed his way.

"Kise, you just signed your death wish. Did you forget that she's worse than Akashi!" Aomine yells.

"Ki-Chan I'll see you in the after life."

"Ryouta, repeat what you just said to me." Tetsumi says discarding her blazer and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"I-It was n-nothing, Kurokocchi!"

"Are you defying an order, Kise." Tetsumi says as she takes a ball blindly shoots it. A clean shot that doesn't touch the rim. What surprises everyone is the distance. She's standing on the other side of the court.

"I-I said t-that t-there's no reason for me to attend practice if no one can beat me!" Kise yelled in fear.

"Sou? Then come play a match with me. I think as your mentor I need to remind you a few things." She says staring at him coldly.

"O, Oi Shin-chan, just who is she? Kise's mentor?" Takao says.

"I warned you about her yesterday. She's our Hime. She was the reason behind every victory of the GoM."

"She's also the founder of the GoM. When she sees your play's, if she thinks your special she'll do something that indicates you're someone of our level." Aomine says.

"Kise. I won't repeat it. Get. Your. Fucking. Ass. On. The. Court." Tetsumi says inpatiently.

"She's being bipolar today Midorima, do you think she's on her period?" Aomine asks absently.

Midorima just stares at him and shrugs.

"Can I do a quadruple training for 3 months instead?!" Kise yells shaking.

"Coach Takeuchi, Kise's training will be quintupled for the next 4 months. There's no room for argument, and if I find out you're letting him off easy then I'll let you see hell." Tetsumi says going back to Aomine and grabbing her bag and jacket.

"You guys are dismissed for today. Get home safely and rest well, your real training starts tomorrow. Tsuki, I'm gonna go home first and get some clothes wanna come along? You to Dai-chan." She says this as she walks out the gym. "Shin-nii I'm gonna be visiting your school tomorrow." She whispers in Midorima's ear.

"Okay."

"Sure. You sleeping over at Satsuki's? If that's the case come over to my house. Her parents are away and her cooking is as horrible as ever."

"Mou! But it's convenient I have something to discuss with you both."

"I miss aunt Ayakos cooking."

"Do you still live in the same house as before?" Aomine asks seeing the familiar path.

"Yes. We never sold it in case we came back. Lucky us." She says as they come in front of a big navy blue house.

"This place still gives me the creeps for some reason." Aomine says with a shiver.

Tetsumi opens the door and sees that the lights are off for once.

"This is rare." Aomine says. "Where are your parents? Work?"

"They got divorced. Mom got custody of me. It's why me and mom moved. She wanted to "get away." Tetsumi says with a chuckle. They walk into the kitchen to see a note on the table.

_"I'm going to be going on a business trip for a few days. Stay over at one of your friends house.-mom"_

"Well glad I asked stay over at your house." Tetsumi says throwing the paper in the trash. "Wait for me down here, I'll be down in a bit." Tetsumi says running up the stairs.

"I can't believe they actually got divorced."

"What do you mean Dai-chan?"

"You know I've known her since I was 5 yrs old right?" Satsuki nods.

"Well I met her at the park because mom thought I needed to stop playing basketball with dad and his friends. She was sitting in the sand box making something. She said I was a castle but it looked like a rocket. It had been a fun day despite moms gushing that I had grown a crush on her. When mom gave her a ride home, you could hear the yelling from outside she had curled up into a ball and covered her ears. Mom turned the siren on her car on and they came of when they heard it. They had been arguing over a divorce and stuff. Now that I think of it, they hadn't even noticed she had been gone for the whole day." Aomine says this and Satsuki stares at him in shock. Nobody ever really understood how they knew each other but now it all makes sense to her.

"Guys let's go. I want to eat aunt Aya's cooking." Tetsumi says appearing with a bag in her hand and out of her uniform. Aomine just stares at her before walking in front of them out the house.

Tetsumi and Satsuki shrug it off and go catch up with him.

They walk in an awkward yet comfortable silence all the way to Satsuki's house, where Tetsumi drops her bags and Satsuki goes off to change her clothes leaving the two of them alone.

"Nee, Tetsu. Why did you leave without goodbye? I had something I had wanted to tell you back then."

"I thought it best if I disappeared without making anyone suffer. I had hoped you all would just go on about your lives." She says sadly. Aomine goes and hugs her.

"Baka. You're my best friend. How could I go on with my life if you're not around? You're stupid to think like that."

_'Should I tell him that I love him?'_

_'Should I tell her that I love her?'_

"Nee Dai-Chan, now that we'reach getting all sentimental, there''s something I should've told you years ago. I. Love. You." Tetsumi says this with a deep dark blush on her cheeks extending to her ears.

Aomine stares at her shocked. Satsuki just looks at them from the top of the stairs and quickly hides behind the wall. She had not expected this out come at all.

"You don't have to say anything. I know it may seem stupid but I guess I fell head over heels over the years. I just thought you should know."

Aomine links at her and doesn't say anything. Instead just leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Damn. Here I wanted to say it. But I beat you in something at least. I was head over heels since I met you." Aomine says an innocent grin on his face.

"Kyaaaa! I've waited since forever for this to happen! You're finally a couple!" Satsuki yell basically flying down the stairs.

They both look at her shocked.

"You planned for this to happen didn't you?" Aomine asks coolly.

"Hehe! No. I had a whole other plan. Where you became her fake boyfriend and made all the boys stop hitting on her. And then you fell even more in love along the way until you could no longer hide your feelings. But this works better!" Satsuki says all this excitedly as she walks out the door. And to Daiki's next door. Only one thought crosses both their minds; We were almost played by the witch I call a best friend.

**Welcome. Well turns out I made a change of plans I wanted then to be dating when Aomine finds out so this is what happens. Ciao! Hope you liked.**


	8. Chapter 7

A Miracle's Promise 07

Anyone who saw the way Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsumi knew something was off. The beautiful brunette was a blushing mess everytime she was around Aomine and that had thrown them off. To top it all off, Momoi was being a creep as she grinned the away at them.

This lasted a full on week before curiousity won everyone over and cornered the three. Well they weren't really cornered. They were just on their way to get something to eat.

"Alright! What the hell is this shit?!" Wakamatsu yelled. He was released a day earlier than expected but he learned his lesson. "Something is going on here and we want to know!"

"I thought it was obvious." Momoi said causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Well, if we're asking it's cause it wasn't." Imayoshi said. His smile was still in place but his voice was a bit steely.

"It's really none of your business." Aomine said not really caring as he threw his arm over Tetsu's shoulders as she drank her vanilla milkshake.

"I think they have a right to know." She said as she looked at her feet absentmindly.

"You sure?" Satsuki asked as she stared at her best friend worriedly. She was acting weird ever since this morning. She was unusually quiet, which was rarely ever like her unless she was in the prescence of an adult, which was weird in itself. She had noticed a slight bruise peaking out from the confinment of her uniform during class. When she asked about it she was completely ignored.

"Yeah. Anyway's I have to go." She removed Aomine's arm from her shoulders and was about to turn to walk away when she felt a pair of hands on her waste and then lift her up onto shoulders.

"Huh? Wait, Daiki! Put me down!" She yelled other's watched the little chat in amusement and then it clicked in almost all of their heads.

"Not until you tell me where you're going." Aomine smirked.

"I need to go home." She said in what sounded like a whisper.

"But it's so early. Sumimasen!" Sakurai said.

"He's right. It's still really early, considering there was no practice today." Satsuki says.

"I really need to go." She said nervously as she looked up accross the street at her house. Two cars were parked outside. She recognized them as her parent's cars respectively.

"Well we might as well let her go. I mean she does live right across the street." Satsuki said. The others were shocked. Aomine stayed quiet as he saw her looking at her house. He felt her shaking slightly and narrowed his eyes. Only one thought was crossing his mind and it involved a few very eventful childhood memories.

He was about to say something when shouts came from the house they were all staring at and the shaking got a bit harder.

"Tetsumi. You're not going home today. That's final."

"Daiki. I HAVE to go home. You know better than anyone that!"

"Exactly. Did you already forget our first meeting? No, do you even remember what happened when my mom took you home that day?"

Tetsumi bit her lip. Of course she remembered. That was when her mother started abusing her everytime her father was off on a business trip.

"I'm taking custody of Tetsumi and that's final!" A black haired man with striking blue eyes yelled as he stepped out of the house.

"No! She's mine! You're not taking her away from me! She still needs to be disciplined!" A blue haired woman with eyes as black as night yelled after him. Tetsumi visibly flinched at the word discplined.

Aomine removed her from his shoulders and set her on the ground. He pulled her into a hug as she whimpered slightly and covered her ears.

"Dai-chan we need to get her out of here." Satsuki whispered receiving a stiff nod. At that moment a black limo stopped right behind the other limo already there. A red haied man with matching rede eyes stepped out.

"Brother." Kuroko Tetsuya said as he sent the red haired Akashi a smile.

"Tetsuya. Kurumi. What's the meaning of all this shouting? I heard it while passing-on my way to the office." Akashi Seiichi said as he sent the teal haired woman a hard stare that had her cowering back slightly.

"He wants to take Tetsumi away from me! Of course we'll be arguing."

"It would be for the best." Seiichi said as he leaned against his brother's own limo, crossing his arms.

"Not you to!?"

"I'm not stupid, Kurumi. I know what you do to her." At those words confusion set upon the basketball team and caused Tetsumi's eyes to widen when she heard the voice.

"Uncle Seiichi..." She mumbled.

"I've gone through her medical files recently from now all the way until she was 4 yrs old. I've gone through all the video evidence aswell-"

"What videos?"

"Oh you didn't know? When I realized what was going on because of Seiijirou's worry-smart boy indeed- I had camera's set up in places you would't know of. I'm just waiting for her to come and ask me for help herself. Or for Seiijirou or one her other friends to realize it and come ask me on her part."

"Brother? What might you be going on about?"

"So you really don't know? Well, how about it Kurumi? Why don't you tell him what's happened in this exact same house since she was 4 yrs old, everytime he would go away for days or weeks on end for a business trip? Why don't you tell him about how you've tormented the poor girl? Oh I know! Why not tell him what you did to her yesterday?" By this, Kurumi was shaking in anger. Before she could retort she noticed them.

Tetsumi squirmed out of Aomine's arms and ran across the street, jumping right into her father's warm arms as tears now streamed down her face. They were both in fear and joy.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"I missed you too pumpkin." He said with a warm smile. He felt her flinch as he wrapped his arms around her back, but not enough to hurt her. However he said nothing and turned to his ex-wife.

"I'm waiting for an answer." By now, Aomine had coaxed the rest of Touou to leave and had made his way over with Satsuki in tow, saying she 'wouldn't let her bestfriend deal with whatever it was alone.'

"I just did what I believed was a suitable punishment for her for coming home so late form school." Kurumi says vaguely.

"She has basketball practice you damned woman. What do you expect her to be home 20 minutes after school ends when she has to practice for games?" Aomine says as he glares at the woman.

"Dai-chan. Don't be so rude!"

"Aomine Daiki. What a pleasant surprise. I never expected to see you here of all places." She says her fake personality in place.

"Shut up." He says to her before turning to Tetsuya "Kuroko-san. May I please take Tetsumi with me? My mother was wondering if she could come over for dinner tonight." To Satsuki's surprise, the ganguro was very polite to the seemingly young man."

"Please do. Send my regards to your mother and father. Do me a favor and have your mother check her over." he says with a small smile before turning it to Satsuki in greeting causing her to blush a very deep shade of red.

"She is not going anywhere!" Kurumi yelled.

Tetsumi stepped away from her father before her mother could make a grab at her and sprinted down to her uncle in a hug. The red-head bent down at her motion.

_"Please help me, Uncle Seiichii!" _It was a desperate whisper and he nodded before ushering her Daiki and Satsuki into his limo and telling the driver to go off towards the Aomine Household.

The minute Tetsumi's head fell onto Aomine's lap she dozed off into darkness only hoping that nothing bad happened.

_But you see? Fate must hate her for nothing was the same again._


End file.
